Pokemon bonds of time!
by Leo-the-ninja
Summary: This story is about a boy named Sora Takisho who dreams of becoming the best pokemon trainer in the world. Only one problem he's still nine can Sora wait till tomorrow and dont let his impatience get the best of him read all about it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Bonds of Trust One day a 9 year old boy name Sora Takisho finally is about to turn 10. Sora's birthday is tomorrow but Sora is very impatience. Sora is a boy with brown spiky short hair he has a blue short-sleeved jacket with goggles. ''Sora hurry up were going to be late to school said'' Agura. '' I'm coming I'm coming said ''Sora. Agura Shinto is a tall skinny Blacked hair blur he's always in a rush. Agura wears a white long sleeved shirt and has a yellow wrist band on his arm. ''Don't rush him too much Agura'' said Aiko. Aiko Hizaki is a girl with loose tie hair wavy tresses a bit upwards from the back and has front fringes that fall on her face. Her hair is light blonde and close to dirty brown and more as her hair goes up. She also has a purple pink petal flower in her hair she also has a huge crush on Sora. Sora, Agura, and Aiko run to school to not be late. Mr. Takama was giving out worksheets that he graded. ''Sora Takisho you've got the lowest grade of all a 74%'' said Mr. Takama. The whole class laughed at Sora. Sora stuck his head down looking sad and continued drawing him as a trainer. Aiko put a note on his desk and smiled. Sora read it the note said ''Sora don't feel bad once were trainers were going to go on an adventure together''. Sora smiled and put his head up.'' Aiko wait for me'' Sora said as putting his things in his bag. Aiko smiled and waited. They walked home and told each other good night and ran straight to bed to start their journeys for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon bonds of time! A weird blur appears in Sora's dream. It's a not any blur it's a Pokémon! ''What was that'' said Sora. ''Anyways I should hurry up its time to start on my adventure!'' said Sora. Sora walked out his door and said goodbye to his mom. ''Hurry up Sora we got to get going or else I wont give you this bento I made!'' said Aiko. ''Not the bento I'm starving'' said Sora. Aiko and Sora walked to the lab. ''Professor Yakuza there you are!'' Aiko and Sora yelled. ''So I see your both finally old enough to go on a journey'' said Professor Yakuza. ''Yes sir professor!'' said Sora. ''Alrighty well we have ardaze and Clowbea'' said Professor Yakuza trying to act cool. ''Ill take Ardaze! '' yelled Sora. ''Ill take Clowbea'' said Aiko happily. ''Let's get stronger together Ardaze!'' said Sora. Aiko and Sora walked out the Pokémon lab and started on there adventure. ''Where should we go first?'' Sora said confusedly. ''Contest of course!" Aiko said happily. Sora disagreed so they resorted to rock paper scissors ''I win!'' said Sora. ''But were going to go to a contest next'' said Aiko. ''Fine….'' said Sora. Aiko and Sora went in to Haikuzo forest and saw a bush rustling. ''What's that noise'' said Sora. The Pokémon stuck its head out. ''It's a Pikachu!'' yelled Aiko and Sora. ''I'm going to go catch it! Said Sora. Sora ran off without hearing Aiko say wait. ''I got you now go Ardaze!'' yelled Sora. ''Pika pi!'' the Pikachu said. ''Use ember!'' yelled Sora. The Pikachu countered with an electro ball. They both exploded sending Pikachu flying back a bit and Ardaze falling to the ground hitting a tree making him confused. ''Return Ardaze'' said Sora. Sora smiled at the Pikachu and then Sora got hit by a wild Magneton that was roaming around. ''Pika pi!'' ~Pokémon Language~ ''Leave him alone or else'' said Pikachu. ''Why should I he's not even your trainer'' said Magneton. ''Well not yet!'' yelled Pikachu. ~End of conversation~ Pikachu shoots a giant thunderbolt at Magneton and Magneton counters with a thunder shock. They clash and begin to make a giant wave of lightning in the air. ''Pikachuu!'' said Pikachu. Pikachu's thunder bolt was stronger so Magneton got shocked with all the electricity that was in the air. ''Sora!'' yelled Aiko. The Pikachu gave Aiko an Oran berry so she can give it to Sora. ''Huh what happened'' said Sora. ''Sora your okay!'' Aiko yelled in joy with tears coming down her eyes. ''Aiko….'' Said Sora. Aiko hugged Sora. ''Don't ever do that again you big meanie!'' said Aiko. Sora hugged Aiko back. ''Pika pi!'' the Pikachu said. ''So you want to come along okay then'' said Sora. Sora put his goggles over his eyes and threw the pokeball. It wiggled slowly then again and again then it was silence. Click a giant click was heard! Alright I got a Pikachu. Aiko was sitting down clapping at his achievement. We should get going guys. Aiko, Sora. And Pikachu walked out of the forest and in to the next city.

Chapter 3 sneak peak: ''Hey guys long time no see!'' said ?. Sora and Aiko looked in shock when they saw him.


End file.
